The Shinobi Titan
by Adam02
Summary: Two Thousand years, Several billion deaths later Mankind makes a stand four children will decide the fate of humanity, will Naruto ones again save the world? Or. Will he perish like many others who had tried. This is the legend of the shinobi Titan.
1. Chapter 1

The Shinobi Titan.

AN:Adam02 does not own Naruto or AOT.

Chapter 1 – Beginning.

A thousand years, men and women slathered in there billions, children drenched in the blood of their parents, husbands, wives and children non could escape the hungry humanoid beings whose focus and desire to feed on human flesh 9is so deep they cared not for who they feed on, slowly mankind in all its self-apprising glory became prey. Rats that scurried and hide at the sound of footsteps, shivering in fear at every pass of a shadow.

All hope seemed to be lost until the walls were erected said walls were so large they rounded a landscape as huge as a country. These sixty feet concentric walls, these walls now protected the last remnants of humanity these walls will house those who would pick up their weapons and begin. The attack on titans!

''Mikasa, the salt if you would please.'' A Caucasian man in his early to mid-thirties requested looking towards his left, a slight smile tugged on his lips, why should not he smile. He was happily married; his union was blessed with a precious caring daughter.

''Here you go father.'' Mikasa handed the shaker to her father, her voice soft and light.

''You should eat up dear, the rain will stop soon by then Naruto should be waiting for you.'' A small smile fought its way unto the girls face, Naruto was a friend, well her only friend, most people around live in Shiganshina. But her parents chose to leave in the very sparsely populated farmlands of Wall Maria, with each farmland several kilometers apart.

The family paused slightly as they heard a double knock on the door. Humming, Mr. Ackerman wiped his mouth.

''Oh that must be Dr. Jaeger.'' He stood up, made his way to the wooden door, and pulled it open. ''Ah Doctor Jaeger we have been wait-''

Light green eyes widened in shock, the sensation of pain corroded his senses. The swift sound of steel tearing flesh drowned by the soft patter of rain for all but a spilt second.

The sound of a thud was heard next, Mr. Ackerman's body hitting the wooden floor. The noise drew the attention of his wife and daughter, who just was wiping her lips with a napkin.

''Hello. Pardon the intrusion'," this voice came from a unfamiliar voice, belonging to a man. Even without seeing him, the two could hear the smirk on his lips. With no hesitation or regard for the dying body, the man stepped into the house.

''Stay calm, unless you want me to spilt your head with this.'' Another tall lanky man said holding an axe as he walked in as well. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed the silky black haired woman reach for a pair golden scissors.

''Kyah!'' The Mrs. Ackerman screamed lunging at him with said scissor. The intent to kill was in her eyes, while anger powered her movements. However, her frame was much smaller than the man, so her attack was futile.

''Cray Bitch.'' The axe wielder grunted whilst holding her arm back. With a light grunt, snapped her head towards her daughter and shouted at the shocked girl.

''Ugh! Mikasa, Mikasa run!'' But Mikasa didn't hear her, her focus on her father, the blood oozing from his neck as the life in his eyes had already began fading. ''Hurry Mikasa!''

Still shivering in fear, Mikasa finally regarded her mother but she was still in shock to the situation ''But. . . .Dad?''

''Enough already!'' Agitated, the man pushed the woman away before he swung his axe downwards cutting through cartilage, bone and veins. Blood spewed like a fountain splattering onto the floor as the woman fell her eyes screaming for her daughter to run.

''What are you doing!'' A third man called out, wearing similar attire to the first. He looked between the woman and the man before he growled at his partner.

''I told you, only kill the man!'' He looked infuriated.

''But that bitch…" the axe wielder tried to argue but was cut off by the other man.

''Screw your excuses. Just take the brat and run!'' The two men continued arguing back and forth but their voices were slowly drowning into a whisper in Mikasa's ears as she stared at the two cooling corpses on the floor.

Not realizing the men were upon her, she remained still as the man gave a smirk. ''Oi you better behave yourself girly or else you will get more of this.'' He threatened but his words fell to deaf ears. Mikasa had no time to think on what he said before everything went dark.

Scene change.

Deep brown eyes opened forcefully before the gaze turned questioning. Wondering where she was, Mikasa murmured quietly to herself as she could faintly hear the sound of raindrops. "It is cold,"

The two men in the room ignored her as they looted the house, however the door suddenly opened which startled the two men. Their gaze focused on the entrance to see a young boy dressed in a black shirt with a red flaming tree and a pair of brown combat trousers. Around his neck is a headband of sorts

"What are you doing here brat?!" One of the men demanded with a snarl and the kid looked a bit sheepish.

"Ah excuse me misters, I got lost. It was raining very heavily and I could not see a thing could I possibly stay here until the rain stops mister?'' the kid asked with a light pleading grin.

Taking a Quick glance back for his bosses input, said man gave a negative shake of his head and hands.

Turning back to the boy he gave a fake smile and kneeled down a bit to speak to the child. ''Oh, well that won't do you know there are scary things that lurked in these woods at night. However, do not worries we will take good care of-Urk!'' Eyes widened in pain and shock, all the while blood and the taste of bile pushed up his throat.

With a menacing grin, the kid removed his custom-made blade from the mans throat. ''Of course thanks Mister I get it. Now just dies already trash!'' Stepping forward his formally grin shattered into a visage of anger as he drove his blade into the man's snivel then into his heart, an instant kill.

With a thud, the man's body crumbled to the floor like a sack.

Naruto tightened his grip on his four sided blade as he saw her. Mikasa… there she was sitting up from the cold floor, her usually well groomed hair was dishelmed and scattered covering her parts of her face. But still he could see her eyes, they were expressionless, unfeeling even regarding him with apathy. His only friend in this world he found himself in, didn't seem to recognize him and it was all their fault.

''You are fucking kidding me.''

This brought Naruto back to reality as he regarded the next man. "No I'm not.'' Naruto blurred forward as fast as he could, which was too fast for trafficker to keep up with his movement taking a sharp left turn, he struck.

Tossing with full force the weapon in his hand ahead of him, it pierced through the man's neck eliciting a shriek of pain from him; Naruto lunged at said man, brutally pulling out the blade before plugging it into his chest repeatedly.

''This. Is. What. You. Deserve.'' He chanted over repeatedly with each thrust, never once stopping even after the light had since left the man's blood stained eyes.

''Naruto?'' Mikasa gasped out weakly her pupils dilated as she watched him kill, she flinched at the wet sound of blade piercing flesh. Finding her voice she spoke up again, in a warning tone.

''Naruto run.'' She called out again but he did not seem to hear her voice, he just kept stabbing the man, never once stopping never halting combined with the howls of thunder and the night piercing shrills of lightning, it made for a terrifying sight.

''Do not ever get up again!'' Mikasa watched as he pulled out his blade one final time, relief flooded her body for a moment. Her heart swelled with happiness as he turned to her once more his blue eyes staring at her affectionately.

''It is going to be okay now Mikasa. Do not worry," he said with a grin, as if there was no blood covering his form. However he noticed something was wrong and walked over to her before he knelt in front of her prone form and pulled her into a crushing hug, swiftly cutting the rope binding her arms in half.

''Mikasa, Mikasa! Answer me please, Don't you recognize me Mikasa!?'' The young girl however remained unresponsive to him; her eyes seemed to be staring of into the far distance.

He then noticed her wound and scowled, "You're injured. Damned bastards.'' He muttered once more pulling the last strings of strings of roping of her hands.

''Naruto," she breathed, finally speaking. Naruto grinned as he nodded.

''Yeah its me Mikasa. I am so happy that…"

''How did you find me?" She wondered, cutting him off causing him to pout lightly. He then shrugged and began explaining.

''Ah well, the rain was like really pouring by the time I got to the field, so I figured you wouldn't be coming to the field it was too heavy for me to make it back to my house, yours was closer so I made my way there.'' Naruto paused taking a seat on the ground.

''I found the door open, when I walked in I found blood splattered everywhere and...'' He stopped to paujse, as he stared at Mikasa, her eyes had started tearing up.

''I met two people inside one a fully-grown man and a boy our age," He continued wiping away her tears. "The man told us to wait there while he notified the military police.''

''And you did not wait…" she sniffed and he snorted while shaking his head.

''Of course not! I, well, we rushed out after he left to search for you," Naruto corrected causing her to look a bit confused.

''We?''

He nodded, ''Hai Eren. I think that was his name. It was a good thing we sought you out, those men would have been long gone before the military police arrived," he grumbled.

Mikasa once again shivered, she leaned forward and pulled him into a hug never once had she shed a single tear, as he had wiped them all away.

''Thank you.''

''No need to thank me Mika-chan I would die several times over before I let these bag of trash hurt you ttebayo!" he declared with a confident grin. Mikasa narrowed her eyes and spoke as she remembered something.

''Three. There were three of them.'' Mikasa mumbled whilst rubbing her wrist.

''What?''

Suddenly the door shut open both kids turned around swiftly. ''Shit.'' Naruto cursed and made a grab for the blade he had made only to be punted clear across the room slamming into a wall, he heaved, air forcefully expelled from his lungs.

''Naruto!'' Mikasa screamed before she was backhanded across the floor.

''Be quiet bitch," the grown man growled as then turned to Naruto who had wide eyes upon seeing Mikasa being hit. ''Well what do we have here another Oriental? No? Well you look quite... the specimen and those markings on your face. You are definitely of some value, but it seems you are a fighter and that will not do.'' The man muttered.

''You did this didn't you.'' The man in his early twenties reached down and lifted Naruto up by his neck, and then he smashed the young boy's skull into the wooden wall dazing him. ''Did you kill them! Answer me!'' He yelled squeezing harder on Naruto's neck threatening to crush his victim's throat. ''Bastard! I will kill you. I will fucking Butcher you, Fucker!''

''Mikasa! Fight.'' Said girl seemed to snap back to reality. She stood up and watched Naruto being hurt causing her great anger…but she was scared.

''You must fight," Naruto grounded out as he held up against the mans attacks. He either needed to find a way out fast, or Mikasa needed to grab the knife and kill this bitch! And as far as things were going right now…it would be the latter.

"Damn it Mikasa, remember what your mother told us? In this world, the strong will always prey on the weak. Mikasa! You have to be strong.'' He drawled in as much air as he possibly could. ''If you win then you leave Mikasa! If you loose then you die.'' Naruto shrilled out, wheezing.

''What are you talking about brat, uh! I asked you a question!'' The man demanded as he continued to smash Naruto in the wall. Mikasa got up slowly the blade in her shaking unsteady hands.

''Naruto. I-I can't," Mikasa stated with a shuddering voice, fear gripping her heart.

''You can and you will! Or else we both will not survive this day.'' At that moment, something clicked in her mind Images of predators feeding on prey, Images of her father bringing home carcass. ''This world is merciless! Mikasa!''

Like a switch had been flipped. The young girl stopped shivering, her eyes became focused her posture took a more menacing stance as she stared at the man currently a threat to her only friends life. At that moment her body stopped shaking, she gained perfect control of her body. To her it felt like she could do anything.

Fight.

Fight

She clenched the blood drenched knife tighter.

FIGHT!

Mikasa took a forceful step forward, the floor beneath her cracked and buckled.

''Kyah!'' She screamed, lunging at the man full thrust, her speed and composure at that moment could only be rivaled by a few, setting her hands in a thrusting position. Mikasa Ackerman daughter of simple farming parents became an Assassin.

One that would become humanities greatest solider.

Scene change

'One clean stab from behind right through the heart. Did those kids really do this?'

Doctor Jaeger gazed upon the dead bodies that were in the house, he then looked towards the young blond who was currently holding the hand of Mikasa, their fingers interlaced. Though the girl had a blank expression, and seemed lost, he could see the faint red on her cheeks. The man then looked towards his son who too was gazing at the corpses.

''Naruto, I told you and Eren to wait for me! You have no Idea how much danger you put yourself in, there could easily had been twelve of them!'' The man scolded but Naruto didn't seem to care as he looked at Mikasa.

''Sorry but, I just couldn't sit still while my friend was in danger. Forgive me Mr. Jaeger and forgive Eren, as well it was my fault.'' Eren sent him a thankful glance it seems he would be saved from his mother's wrath.

''Well I guess It's okay, but next time you...''

''There will not be a next time! I swear on my last name!" Naruto declared cutting him off. The three looked at him a bit surprised and Naruto continued. "Nothing like this will ever happen again.''

Professor Jaeger smiled at the boy for one so young he possess extraordinary bravery, looking over to the young girl who had so far remained silent, he pondered what

to do.

''Yes he is right we had to find her! We just wanted to save her," Eren added causing the older Jaeger's attention to be put on him.

''You were both reckless there are no excuse!'' he snapped, causing Eren to shrink a bit but Naruto didn't as he stood tall.

''But we just wanted to save her.'' Eren muttered in a whisper crossing his arms.

''Hai. Mikasa is the only friend I have, I could not lose her. I could not.'' Naruto scowled at the thought. The professor took a calming breath before focusing on the only quiet member of their conversation.

''Mikasa, do you remember me? We have met a several times before when you were little.'' She remained quite still before a light sigh escaped from her lips.

''Dr. Jaeger, Naruto... Where should I go from here?'' A pang of sadness filled his heart while Naruto looked on. ''It is cold and I have nowhere to go home to anymore.''

"What kind of question is that?" this caused Mikasa and Eren to blink as they looked at him. "You're staying with me of course! I live alone, which makes it perfect because it will be just us taking care of each other!'' Naruto told with a grin that made everyone smile despite the grim situation, he seemed to have that ability.

''As for your cold.'' Naruto moved up to her, pulled off the head band that adorned his neck, staring at the symbol wistfully he opened the clothing a bit showing it was more than it seemed and had several layers rolled up. ''There.'' He said putting the headgear around her neck.

''It looks well on you Mikasa! Beautiful even!'' The young blond belayed, causing her blushed a bit more.

''Thank you, Naruto.'' Mikasa might not have shown it but, she deeply cared for the blond ball of happiness, she knew he was hurting just like, she was; her parents had practically raised him as well.

''Then it is settled.'' Dr. Jaeger suddenly announced earning their attention. Naruto blinked while Eren raised a brow.

''Eh? What is settled? 'Naruto asked tilting his head to side.

''Both of you will live with Myself, Eren and my wife, I'm pretty sure she would welcome the extra company, and Eren has almost no friends, always fighting everybody and…"

''D-Dad you are embarrassing me!'' Eren whined and the two Jaegers went at it. Turning back to the girl, Naruto smiled as he squeezed her hand.

''Don't worry Mikasa, I will not leave you.'' Mikasa smiled slightly and squeezed Naruto's hand as well.

''And I will not leave you too.''

Scene change.

''Eren! Wake up you lazy ass!''

''Damn it Naruto! Why can't you be more quiet like Mikasa?!''

''Well I would be more quiet if you did your work lazy!''

''Both of you stop fighting," Mikasa cut in with her usual tone of voice. Both boys grumbled as she continued, "Eren you ought to peek up more firewood less your mother would be upset with you.''

Eren Jaeger sat up from under the shade of a huge tree, with nothing but a sigh; he was really enjoying his sleep.

''Alright Lets go.''

All three children made their way home just as they had done almost every day for nearly a year. However, today would be different, they just did not know it yet… But wall Maria would never be the same again.

End.

Beta'd by the legendary Saito Uzumaki.

Read and Review, that is all I ask.


	2. Fall of Maria

**The Shinobi Titan.**

ADAM DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR AOT.

AN: Oh, wow! What a response, not many reviews but a damn bountiful following and favorite, well Guest reviewer, consider this my Thank you for the long and well written review, alright I initially planned for this story to be a love triangle, between Mikasa, Naruto and my favorite Anime female, Annie Leonhart… Can you really judge me? She's like Samui, but with attitude! Moreover, she kicks ass.

Therefore, with a slightly heavy chest and a whimper I officially make this story my first single pairing for several reasons most importantly to prevent Mikasa from hunting me down and showing me her specialty.

BEGIN.

'845 AA.'

''Here! The walls created with God's wisdom!'' A man shrieked out.

''The walls are the work of God!'' He carried on seemingly unraveled by the fact that people of all ages passed him by not spearing a smile much less a glance as they walked on.

''Not one soul shall dare desecrate the walls!'' He wailed on into the winds once more, his fellow believer ringing a bell at each word he spoke.

''Mikasa. Do not tell anyone I was crying.'' Eren whispered to his adoptive sister, Mikasa shaped up to speak but he cut her off.

''Especially Naruto.''

''Okay, I will not.'' Eren flashed a grateful smile; he knew he was asking much, Mikasa told Naruto everything. Absolutely everything. Even the first time she experienced her monthly flow that was how close they were.

''You know you should probably talk to your father about it.'' Mikasa suggested, as it seemed to be getting more frequent and that had her worried.

''Are you kidding me?'' He shot her an unbelieving glare.

''I cannot tell my Dad?''

''Oi! What are you two whispering about.'' Naruto cut in after catching up to the two what? He was short, for now.

''Heh, it is not our fault you were too short eavesdrop.'' Eren teased, Naruto eyes narrowed dangerously, his cheeks puffed out making look like a chibi stuffed fox.

''What were you crying about Eren?'' The group of three stopped and look ahead, surprised at the new voice.

''Hannesu-baka.'' A tick mark appeared on the guard's drunken face.

''I thought we agreed you would stop calling me that, eh? Naruto.''

''And I thought you stopped drinking.'' Naruto shot back at his fellow blond with a cheeky grin.

''Humph, Whatever. ''

''So Eren why were you crying? Is Mikasa mad at you or did your mother spank you again.'' Two tower guards behind Hannes chuckled quietly.

''What? Why would I be crying.'' Eren retorted getting into Hannes face only to recoil with disgust.

''You reek of alcohol!'' Loud laughter reached their Ears.

''There is nothing' wrong with that,'' The younger looking of the three guards called loudly before taking another swig of the bottle.

''Ha! I knew you were drinking again, told you he could'nt stay away from the booze, Mikasa! See I was right Uh, Uh, Uh.'' Naruto teased nudging her shoulders with his, eyebrows wiggling suggestively the poor girl had to fight back her blush.

''Yes you did Naruto, but you also cannot seem to stop yourself from falling to your greatest vice.''

''Oh? What would that be?'' Mikasa closed her eyelids for special effects, drawing everyone's attention in with the invisible reel that is her charm.

''Talking loudly.'' Naruto cringed in disbelieve, eyes wide in horror.

''Mi-Ka-Sa.'' Naruto drawled out, seemingly losing his will to live.

''Say do you kids wanna join us.'' Hannes slurred out.

''Hum?... Are not you on duty?'' Eren asked.

''Hmn! Yeah, we are watching the gates today.'' Hannes stood up straight and straitened his jacket.

''We have been here all day. Started getting hungry and thirsty. Nevertheless, it is not a big deal if we happen to drink something with a little alcohol in it.'' His words seemed to get Eren riled up. As usual.

''But if you are drunk, how are you gonna fight?''

''Fight? Don't kid yourself Eren, even sober he could'nt take me not to mention a Titan. '' An awkward silence consumed them for but a moment.

''Does not matter Naruto, besides when would we have to fight?'' Hannes stated trying to calm the situation.

''Do you really have to ask? When **they** break the wall and come in!''

''Ouch, Eren do not say such things aloud.'' Hannes berated tiredly rubbing at his head; damn kids came and gave him a Migraine.

Loud laughter once again seemed to be breaking the cold silence. This time another guard spoke up.

.

''If it is not 's son. You've got spirit, kid.'' He strutted forward a swagger to his step.

''If they do end up breaking the wall, then we will do our jobs.'' He replied with a triumphant smirk or was it confident?

''Anyways. Not once in the past 100 years have they broken the wall.'' Eren snarled and Naruto face palmed, he was quite sure what was to come next.

''Still! My dad said it is times like these when we are in the most danger!''

''Hmn? said that.''

''Yes he did Hannesu-baka, and I believe him, to think that these walls.'' Naruto paused and made a gesture towards said walls.

''To believe these walls would keep us save forever is not only delusional but cowardly as well, living within these walls sickings me, I feel confined restricted, always been watchful and alert knowing if the Titans don't get you then the bastards who make up the underworld would.'' Naruto spoke up rather darkly, a sense of foreboding washed over them all; the hunted look in his eyes seemed to get the message across.

We are not safe.

''Well I guess you are all right especially , he did save our town from a plague before. We honestly cannot thank him enough.''

''But these Titans are a different story, I see **them** walking around all the time whenever I mend the walls but, speaking as a soilder, I do not think they can do anything about these 60 meter wall.''

''So you do not even have to fight them?'' Eren queried.

''Nope.'' Hannes replied without a care.

'Oh no.' Naruto murmured with a dreading expression to which Mikasa had to hide her giggles behind her fingers

''What! Then why don't you stop calling yourselves town guards and start calling yourselves wall minders!''

''Hmn. . Wall minders, has a nice ring to it.'' Hannes replied teasingly, this was not the first time there duties where brought in question and it would not be the last.

''But Eren, When people see soldiers fighting, they know something bad happened, like it or not everyone is happier when we are doing nothing and getting called useless freeloaders.''

Eren Jaegers eyes found the floor, could'nt they understand! This so-called safety would not last forever, nothing does!

''Yeah I know, we might not get out, but we will live as long as we can eat and sleep.'' Naruto stepped up cutting Eren of by gently placing his hand on the taller boys shoulder.

''But. . . We are . . . Living like. . Livestock. Isn't that what you were going to say Eren? Well ask yourself this, is it not better for one to draw breath, to spend those precious moments with your loved ones, to see them smile, to see them happy to share their joys and comfort them in their sadness? I know for you the choice is clear but for the people who leave here, the choice is just as clear to them, to me. As much as I want to change these world, to free humanity from these walls, I also want to spend my every moment with Mikasa, she is my precious person, to see her be herself, or show that rear smile of hers.'' At this point Mikasa Ackerman felt her lips widened to the brightest of smiles she had ever expressed, she raised her dainty hands and tried to calm her raging heartbeat.

''Over the past months I have come to consider you family, Eren, as well as your mom and dad, it's a hard choice for me but, I would choose these walls, my family! Mikasa! Every time.'' Naruto quieted down, even the wall menders had nothing to say.

''Eren, Mikasa it's getting late.'' Naruto murmured before walking onwards, his mind a whirlwind, deep down he knew. He just knew he could change this world, but for some reason he felt it was not his responsibility. Naruto felt like he had given enough to the world and now he could be, no he deserved to be self-centered.''

''Oi! Eren, Naruto!'' Hannes called, but received no response.

''You crazy, kids!''

''Damn does he intend to join the recon corps?'' Hannes mused.

''Eren I do not think you should join the recon corps.'' Mikasa spoke up as they trudged on.

''What. You think they are stupid too?''

''I 'm not saying they are stupid or anything.''

'DONG! DONG!'

''The recon corps are back.'' Eren eyes seemed to brighten.

''The front gate is opening.''

''Let's go Mikasa, Naruto,. The heroes have returned!'' The group of friends ran towards the arriving heroes as Eren called them, struggling through the crowd they found a spot on some crates giving them a good vantage point. What greeted them back was a scene from the history books, broken beating and bleeding men, horses trudging along tiredly. Men looking dejected revolted, shivering with fear.

''A soilder with striking blond hair and blue eyes quite similar to Naruto's spotted them or in particular Eren who was quite literally beaming at the man, he tried to smile he really did but, to the gods he could not. Then he spotted another boy this one blonde-haired person just like his eyes held apathy but a hint of sadness and respect. He looked away sharply; the view reminded him of his childhood.

''Why are there so few of them?'' Eren muttered. Naivety? Perhaps.

''A lot of them where eaten, this is what happens whenever they go outside the walls.'' Naruto muttered.

'Moses! Moses!' A strangling cry startled the pair of three.

''My son Moses…I… I can't find him!'' An aged woman in her forties called out freighted, distressed scared.

''Commander, please tell me. Where is my son?'' She begged clinging to the taller man with all she had.

''It is her, Moses's mother, bring it here.'' He ordered looking towards another soilder.

The soilder brought out a bloody bundle of dirty pale white clothing. The look. The hunted look in her eyes said it all as she stared at the bundle in her arms.

She gasped sharply and looked up, eyes wide and unfocused, hurriedly she unwrapped the bundle, only to gasp painfully and rewrap it. Her body heaved and shook as sorrow racked her mind.

''That was the only part of him we could salvage.'' He paused, watched the woman sob, and dropped to her knees right on the cold dirt covered floors. She clutched desperately to the severed limbs as if it were her child himself.

''Mikasa watched with sad apathy, she felt for the woman but had long since come to accept the world for what it was, looking to her side she watched Naruto clench and unclench his fist, reaching out, she grabbed ahold of his hand and gave it a light comforting squeeze. All the while, the streets lay silent as the woman mourned.

''But my son…. He. ., was useful, Right?'' She sharply looked up hunted and determined tear stained yellow rubies eyes stared at the very soul of the commander.

''He. . . Might not have been a hero, but he at least died helping humanity fight back, right? right!'' Dry cold wind blew across the dust-reddened street as the gathered crowd waited for the commander's reply.

''Of course!'' The commander shouted back only to recoil like an overly stretched spring of a cheap bed, as Naruto watched on it was apparent that the commander had lost hope himself and he was proven right.

''No… During this mission, we, No even after all our missions. We still have not made any progress!''

''I am a failure!'' He proclaimed shocking most.

''I have just gotten soldiers killed left and right! In addition, we still have not learnt anything-useful Titans!'' He wailed.

''So all we have been doing was offering ourselves up as food to those monsters.'' A man said after the beaten and defeated corps had moved on.

'Whack!'

''The hell.''

''What was that for, kid.'' Eren shaped up to whack the man again only to be pulled off by his collar at the last.

''Oi! What are you doing Mikasa!''

''Oi! Get back here you brats!'' The bald man yelled at them.

''Mikasa! Oi Mikasa! Fine I get it.'' However, she didn't listen and opted to keep dragging the larger boy.

''Mikasa-chan I think he really gets it.'' Naruto advised with a smile, Mikasa soon after came to a stop. Then tossed him into a wall, well at a wall to be precise.

''What was that for!''

''Eren, have you changed your mind about joining the recon corps?'' Mikasa questioned, at that moment Naruto was not sure if she looked cute or commanding, she was wearing a pink dress with his headband loosely hanging around her neck.

''Help me pick this up.'' Eren asked ignoring her question completely.

''Pft, there is not much to pick up, you lazy ass.''

Scene change.

''We are back!'' Naruto announced cheerfully as they walked into their home.

''Welcome home.'' Mrs. Ackerman greeted back cheerfully before making her way over to her son.

''Wow Eren. I am surprised you gathered this much firewood today.'' She teased.

''Yeah.'' Eren muttered giving Naruto a glare as he snickered from his position beside Mikasa.

Leaning downwards, the doctor's wife pinched her son's Ear.

''What was that for?''

''My your ear was red. You were lying. Mikasa and Naruto helped you, didn't they?''

stood up suddenly his briefcase packed and looked ready to leave until.

''Eren wants to join the recon corps.''

''Mikasa! You traitor.''

''Eren, what are you thinking!'' Mrs. Ackerman nearly yelled out, she did not carry him for nine months only to offer him up to Titans.

''Do you know how many people die outside these walls!''

''I do!''

''You clearly don't!''

''Eren, why do you want to go outside.'' asked suddenly.

''I want to see and understand the world.'' Eren replied like a well-rehearsed speech.

''And he wants to kill Titans isn't that right Eren.''

'Damn you Naruto.' Eren swore as he felt his mother's grip tighten.

'Heh that would teach you. Call me short will you.'

''I see.''

''My ship is here I must get going.'' stood and made for the door.

''Wait, dear! Help me and convince Eren.'' She pleaded.

''Carla, nothing can suppress a human's curiosity.''

''Eren, after I have returned I will show you the basement I have been keeping away from, you until then keep this.'' The doctor handed his son a key.

''Have a safe trip!" Eren waved his father of.

''I won't allow it. You won't be joining something stupid like the recon corps.''

''Stupid! People who are content living like livestock are more stupid.''

''Oi Eren I am not stupid!'' Naruto retorted.

''Yes you are!.''

''No I am not, or do I have to prove it. Like last time?'' Naruto pressed on a certain edge to his tone that made the other boy pale considerably.

''Forget all of you!'' Eren yelled then turned heels and took off.

''You two, he is truly a reckless boy, but please when trouble comes be sure to help each other out.'' She pleaded almost desperately.

''Of course we will! Eren is like an annoying younger brother but he is family after all and I always protect those that are close to me.'' Naruto said easing the woman's heart.

Scene change.

''what's wrong Heretic?'' A blond rather frail looking boy in a blue open cotton jacket was thrown against a brick wall.

''Why don't you punch me if you want to prove me wrong?''

''Why would I do that!''

''I refuse to stoop so low.''

''Say that again!''

''You are beating me up because you know am right and you cannot prove me wrong.'' The older boy and his companions seemed to take a step back.

''Doesn't that mean you have admitted, you are wrong?'' All three boys looked utterly stumped.

''E. Enough with your shitty arguments!'' He raised his hand to strike the boy again.

''Stop!''

''Oh it's Eren.''

''What a Moron he is back again!''

''Not surprising he likes to get his ass handed.'' All three boys where very confident, until they spotted another person shadowing Eren, her face unreadable and scary.

Her hand by her sides slightly backwards as she ran with silent steps just like a ninja.

''Mi-Mikasa is with him! Shit run!'' They turned and tried to retreat only for the heavier boned boy to trip on a well-placed foot courtesy of Naruto, which led to the rest following suit and rolling down the steps.

''Hey! They ran away after seeing me.''

''Nope they ran away after seeing Mikasa ttebayo.'' Naruto added greatly enjoying bursting Eren's bubble until a groan cut their attention.

''Hey you okay Armin?'' Eren extended his hand.

After careful thoughts Armin spoke. ''No I can stand up by myself.''

''Oh sorry.''

The children made their way to a group of step facing the gates to watch the sunset and converse.

''Even though this walls have been standing for 100 years there is nothing that can guarantee they won't be broken down today.''

A loud bell as if piercing shrill reached their ears before a bolt of yellow thunder sheered the ground directly outside the walls, causing an explosion that shook the earth a bit,

''What was that!'' Naruto exclaimed jumping to his feet.

''Probably a misfire from the explosive cannon.'' Eren suggested as the moved to get a better view.

A hand. A single fleshless hand, gripping unto the walls. Fifty foot walls.

''You are kidding those walls are 50ft tall.'' Armin lamented with fear.

''Shit this is really bad.'' Naruto muttered as a shadow blocked out the sun and people began to flee like rats.

A face. A Titan with no flesh looked down from above the walls, like a god ready to cast down his justice on thy sinners, steam escaping the side of his mouth and back.

He reared forward and did the unthinkable. He kicked down the gates! With one forceful strike blowing huge chunks of super reinforced concrete all over sending the debris into houses and people. The force wind powerful enough to knock people of their feet and rip building tops from their main structure. This Titan reorganized the concept of power.

Explosions rang out across the city, as the ground was uprooted, huge rocks flanged into the skies like paper balls weighing less than a newborn.

One of said rocks crushed, a boy wearing blue robes said boy had been previously bullying Armin. Another found the home of the Jaegers.

In addition, said Titan was gone just as quickly as it came.

''He made a hole in the wall.'' Armin muttered terrified.

One by one, **they **came the expression filled faces in tow and yet one could tell there was no emotion connected to said expressions.

''The Titans are inside!'' Just like that all moral values where chuffed of and people ran for **their **lives, those too slow where trampled.

''Hey we need to-''Armin began only to notice Eren walking towards the Titans.

''Eren!'' Armin called out.

''My house is over there.''

''Mrs. Jaeger.'' Naruto gasped before taking off towards the house, Mikasa and Eren following behind but neither could keep up with him, they never could.

They ran and kept running, blood and determination flooded there little bodies, until they reached their destination.

Naruto skidded to a halt right infront of the prone form of Carla Jaeger, he ignored Eren terrified shriek of his mother's name, which seemed to revive the fading woman, Naruto knew, Carla herself knew it, her death was guaranteed.

''Eren?'' She muttered only to be ignored by her frantic son.

''Mikasa! Grab that side, Naruto the other. We need to move this pillar.'' All three kids squatted down and tried to lift the pillar, which weighed far more than any normal person could hope to carry, they grunted, heaved and struggled all to no avail.

'Step, Step, step.' The ground quaked, Eren's eyes widen, Naruto gritted his teeth with frustration, Mikasa simply watched with a small frown knowing their chances of survival just fell down the drain.

Titans walked. No, they marched in the numbers focused coordinated and undeterred by the guards. Their footsteps could be heard miles away, rocks bounced off the floor, storey buildings now seemed like dwarf houses. All the while there eyes remained expressionless regardless of the expression on their faces one could tell only primal instinct drove this creatures.

''Hurry, Naruto, Mikasa!''

''We know damn it but at this rate.'' Naruto grunted out. Carla watched with horror, they were all going to die at this rate!

''The Titans are coming in.'' Carla muttered wide-eyed to herself.

''Naruto, take them and run.''

''Hurry!'' She employed, as none of the children seemed ready to accept the truth, Carla herself was once a member of the survey corps, pain was no stranger to her neither was death. She had survived this long. It was now her turn to join her fallen comrades and she knew it.

'But then why is it so hard!'

''I want to run to! Hurry and get out of there.'' Eren yelled his fingers bleeding from the strain.

''Eren, Mikasa stop trying to lift the ledge.''

''What are you saying Naruto!''

''Listen! If we all try to lift from the same position it would be easier!''

''That is true, Eren let us try Naruto's suggestion.'' All three kids scooted towards Naruto and began to lift, slowly oh so slowly the ledge moved up, much to joy of Eren.

''Mother! Crawl out.'' Eren begged, looking up he stared right into the eyes of a Titan who was heading right for them.

''Hurry up and get out!''

''My legs have been crushed by debris.'' Carla muttered seemingly accepting of her impending fate.

''I cannot even run if I get out.'' She added staring at nothing whilst at the same time starring at everything. Eren felt his lungs burn with frustration and unbelievable anguish an emotion felt by Naruto and Mikasa.

''Do you understand.''

''We will carry you and run!'' Naruto yelled tears freely flowing down his cheeks, by the walls he felt so useless so weak. In the back of his mind, he knew he could stop this and save everyone.

''Why, why. Why can't I find my strength!'' The blond Oriental yelled out, he felt his strength double! With a roar, he lifted the pillar above his head his company stunned.

''Do not stand there and gawk! Pull her out hurry, the Titan is getting closer!''

''Why can't you all just listen to what I say for once?'' Carla yelled gaining Mikasa's undivided attention; the young girl was a step away from emotional collapse like the others already had.

''Eren, Naruto, Mikasa. Please! Just listen to me just one last time!''

''Mikasa! You know am right even if you all get me to the boats I won't be let through.'' All the while, the Titan kept coming closer, it's steps controlled and measured.

''No. . . . No!''

''At this rate, all four of us will…'' She once more began to tear up her stunning golden sun eyes began to dim, until.

''Hannes!'' Said guard just arrived via 3D gear.

''Take the kids and run!'' Hannes knelt down and forced a strained smile.

''Do not take me lightly, Carla.'' He began confidently.

''I will Kill the Titan and save all four of you.'' He declared and charge towards the approaching Titan.

''Wait! You can't fight it!'' Hannes ignored her calls and charged onwards.

'She's right. I can definitely save three of them.'

'But now is my opportunity… to repay my debt!' Hannes chanted steeling his mind for what is to come, only to freeze up at the very end; coming face to face with a Titan would do that to a person, especially one with such a freaky expression.

Its biddy two colored eyes, large smile showing yellow human length teeth.

''Fuck!.'' Hannes cursed and turned around, grabbing both Eren and Mikasa under his arms and pulling Naruto away from his position holding up the pillar as he tossed the blond unto his back causing the pillar to fall back on Carla. She gave a grunt of pain and nothing else.

''Hey, Hannes! What the hell are you doing!.'' Eren yelled and struggled as Hannes moved on from his mother's helpless form.

''Thank you.'' Carla muttered teary eyed as she watched them leave.

''Fuck Mom is still trapped there!''

''Mother.'' Eren called out, all the while, Naruto simply watch. It was all he felt he could do, He watched and felt the despair, he could taste the emotions! His own self-disappointment most prominent on his tongue, it was simply to bitter a pill to swallow.

''Eren, Naruto, Mikasa!'' The woman he regarded as a mother called out to them one last time, Naruto could tell from her voice, she wanted them to stay to be with her at this very moment.

''Carla-Kaa-san! I love you.'' Carla's eyes widened with happiness and joy, Naruto had never called her Mother before much more tell her he loved her.

Gathering what little strength she could mutter she took a deep a breath as her body permitted.

''I love you too Naruto!, Mikasa, Eren! Take care of each other! Live on!'' She gasped out stretching her hand at them. Choking down her tears whilst blood started to fill her lungs.

Memories of their times together flitted her mind, more tears fell.

Suddenly she clasped her hand over her lips, as she watched them live, finally her mind could endure no more and she broke out with soul searing sobs.

''Don't go…''

'Step!'

They watched, all three children watched as the Titan easily cleared the rubble they couldn't clear and pick up Carla's prone form gently.

''Stop!.'' Eren Jaeger called out, pleaded, and begged.

But it was all for not, Naruto could see very clearly as she fought futile in the Monsters grip, he watched the Titan wrap it's other hand around her head, he did not blink as he watched it rip, his mother's head from her body.

It all became slow for all three children especially Naruto who felt like he was standing right there, he could have sworn he felt the blood stain his face at that moment.

At that moment, Naruto awakened something he had lost a long time ago. His warm blue pupils vanished like a mirage. Dark blood red ones gladly and eagerly took their place; three black pinwheels manifested in the Iris and appear to be swimming in them.

On this day, Mankind and Naruto received a grim reminder.

They lived in fear of Titans, to forever scurry from them as rats in the storage room, we the once all dominant race of humanity now become what we made every other animal that roamed this world.

Prey.

END.

Read, enjoy and Review that is all I ask.

AN: Ask your questions and I shall reply.

''

''

''


End file.
